Elementals
by saraharden
Summary: Set in New Moon. After Edward leaves Bella gets found by Sam and her father tells her her family's secret then shipped off to her aunts. A few years later she sees the one and only Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- Stupid Forest**

**Song: Hate by the Plane white Ts**

**Disclaimer: I hate the people who make me write disclaimers. They make me depressed. However, I must. Okay, so, I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn or any brand-named items in this chapter of my fan fiction.**

----

I felt so stupid. I actually believed him when he said he loved me, that I would be his forever. So, here I am, Isabella Swan sitting in the middle of the god-damned, wet, idiotic, way-too-green, damp, gross forest because I was lost. I was beyond angry right now.

I was furious.

The man, or _thing_ as I was now referring to him as, I loved had just left me in the middle of the forest to find my way out after he broke up with me, not even allowing me to say good-bye to my best friend and the rest of his family. The _thing _could go die in a hole.

I wished I could just leave this horrible forest, go home and find a nice big vat of chocolate ice cream, in which I would put little paper _things_ and drown them.

Okay, so that was a little over the top. But, it would make me feel better.

"Bella!" a voice called.

It was a loud, gruff sounding voice. I stopped my angry thoughts and focused on the voice. Soon the voice was accompanied by a body. It was Sam Uley.

"Bella, Charlie wants you hame. He' had people looking for you since this after noon He's got people looking for you." Sam said.

"That would explain you." I said standing up. "Now then, if you would kindly lead the way out of here."

"Okay, come on." He said.

The walk was silent for the first fifteen minutes. _Did I really go this far into the forest? _I thought to myself.

"There's about twenty minutes of walking left. How did you manage to get this far in?" _Apparently._ He didn't pause for an answer. "You know there are things other than just bears in the forests."

I wish I didn't know.

"You could've gotten seriously hurt, or worse dead." He continued.

"Mhm. That's nice. Now, if you'd kindly continue walking. Thanks." I said coldly.

The rest of the walk was quiet. When we finally got back to Charlie's house there was a large gathering of people. In the middle was my father yelling out orders. Go here, do that, find Bella.

I walked right up to the door of the house unseen. I opened the door quietly , walked in and slammed the door. As I walked down the halls I turned off all of the lights and slipped a bit on my way up the stairs. I walked into my room and grabbed my toiletries. After I grabbed something to wear I went into the bathroom, closed and locked the door, peeled off the extremely muddy clothes I was wearing and got into the shower. I watched the murky brown water soon change clear then washed my hair.

I got out of the shower put on my sweats and dryed my hair. I walked down stairs, completely ignoring Charlie, grabbed a coke from the fridge.

"Bella..." Charlie said cautiously. "Bella. we need to talk now."

"What is it?" I said,

"Bella, where were you?"

"The forest. I went out to read and I got lost." I lied.

"Well, don't do it again."

"Yes, Dad."

There was a silence as I sad down at the small round table. Charlie took in a deep breath. He looked nervous.

"Look, Bella." He said. "Now that your eighteen things are going to change. You see, your mothers side of the family is well... different from most people. They're called Elementalswhen each woman in the family reaches the age of eighteen they begin to turn into one."

"So, what you're saying is that even though all I want righ now is a nice big hunk of choclate I'm going to be turning into some random thing too?" I asked him.

"Er, yes?' He replied.

"How am i going to deal with this?"

"Well, we thought that you could live with your aunts Gwen and Veronica"

"Sure, why not." I said

What else do I have to loose?


	2. My story sucks

My story sucks ass, so im gonna start over.  
But thanks if you put up with bag grammar & such.

Don't hate me. However, I have no life right now and I'm going to be doing a lot of babysitting. So, there should be updates more often.


End file.
